


You always said you wanted to be on top of the world

by problemD20



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everybody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Tragedy, Homestuck Bloodswap, Homestuck Kidswap, Like the game over timeline but worse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemD20/pseuds/problemD20
Summary: two dudes sit on a rooftop and talk after everything officially goes to (maybe literal) hell.but it's fine. it's okay.not like one of them has a crush or anything.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, June Egbert/Dave Strider (mentioned), Karkat Megido/Dave Lalonde
Kudos: 8





	You always said you wanted to be on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> hey i have no clue what i'm doing but i can basically guarantee an update to this. i'm brand new and am not totally sure how to tag so yeahh. also if you have any theories on how it got to this point i'd love to hear them 
> 
> \- DM

You both stand at the edge of the roof for a second, looking down. Everything is so, so fucked. But you two are just the blood without bonds and the void that is full, and nobody else can help you anymore. 

It’s just you two now, here on this roof. The last human and the last troll. 

> Karkat: accept your fate. 

You sink lopsidedly down to the ridge to sit, your legs dangling off the edge. The flames below you warm your feet, which is welcome as your shoes have been abandoned and your pant legs have been torn as to not catch fire, and the wind is chilly up here. You have a distinct feeling of just…. not caring, despite the literal pain in your ass caused by the ridge you’re sitting on. Your head feels empty but heavy all at once. Your bangs are pulled to one side as the cool breeze stokes the flames. You hear the crackling and then the deafening silence further out. You pull at your mind to tell you how you got here, to this point, but all it gives you is a memory of frantic preparations and running with Dave. 

But you know that won’t save you. You’re doomed here, but you think maybe that’s okay, because you always were. 

You stare down flatly, but give a light, faint smile. 

> Dave: be surprised at Karkat’s nonchalance. 

He curls into a ball beside you, hugging his knees almost desperately. But no, he’d never be desperate. He says that anyway, but you don’t really believe it. You let your head shift up to steal a gaze at him that isn’t out of the corner of your eyes. You see his tense face behind his circular pink shades despite the harsh, flickering orange light beneath him. His pretty cotton candy blue eyes stare fearfully downwards. 

Despite their beauty, they’re just another reminder that he’s not yours to have. 

You silently wonder to yourself for a moment why that’s what you’re upset about now. 

She’s dead. His soulmate is dead. And here you are thinking about how you wish you where his. 

But you aren’t, never where, and need to get the fuck over it. She was sweet too, they would have been so nice together. 

You’re snapped back to more sensible thoughts when he gets up the nerve to say something. 

“Wasn’t yur brother the one who got all smiley abut death?” 

You are...taken aback? Offended? By this statement. You stare him down, brows tightening. “EXCUSE THE FUCK OUTTA YOU?”, you sputter as he rolls his neck in a faux smooth movement. “I mean bein morbid”, he says as he rubs the back of his neck, brushing through the short hairs there. 

You sigh and rub your temples. You can tell he’s nervous, but part of you doesn’t care and just wants to act normal. “WHAT IF ITS A FUCKING FAMILY THING, IDIOT? AM I NOT ALLOWED TO TRY TO COPE WITH THIS SHIT? HM?”

He stares out blankly, which is his way of expressing panic. You’re fine with that, and don’t press further. You just sit with your mouth shut, looking at your poor feet. Your claws are painted a shimmering red, and your soles are black with ash. But that’s okay. This is okay.


End file.
